A Good Reason
by keyz05
Summary: The Phantom murdered a Mother and a Best Friend. All of these events in Dual Destinies has a reason. As well as the reason of life and past. Enjoy and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

At the very end of the Prison Chamber laid someone who did all of that unwanted nonsense 5 days ago.

As well as 7 years ago. Not looking at himself for no reason.

_I am a Demon._

_Who would do nothing but kill._

He sawed his gunshot and was struck with _Fear._

_I am sitting in this cell._

_Forgetting on who I really am._

The wait got on as stared at the ground with chains on his arms.

He was not revealing anything. There is no reason.

He looked... Failing to see that he one time got away with Murder. Now he did it again and finally caught.

He killed someone and impersonated someone so that he would continue his own crimes.

Justice is blind. That was because of a Dark Age of our law.

All started by two evil people.

That man looked out on those he would prey. Not trusting any side of Justice he seeks.

_I was never trusted by anyone._

It was cruel reason for him to see inmates walk past.

Some who like beauty and knowledge. They would always like to kill.

Murder is always a thing that should never exist in our world. Harsh Justice will be there to put a stop to it.

_I hate myself..._

_I hate it..._

No one will listen for what you have done.

Because, a Wrong is always _a Wrong._

No matter what it is.

They will be punished for it.

* * *

**AN: I had a good Mother's Day with *Sniff* my Mom. Athena lost her Mother thanks to the Phantom and I am pissed.**

**I hope people know this reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been DAYS since the UR-1 retrial. It was drizzly afternoon at the Wright Anything Agency. Athena knew what was right about telling Simon Blackquill not to know any mention of _The Phantom_

Athena heard that Apollo went to see Juniper to see her peppers and her garden. Athena thought that her boyfriend would leave during 7 years.

_Those hated 7 years..._

Athena brooded when she thought about the loss of Apollo's best friend as well as her _Mother. Her Damn Mother!  
_

* * *

The Phantom looked straight out his cell window in hope of finding...

_Light_

He looked at his hands. The actions that he NEVER cared about, all came from innocent people.

_Why Clay... WHY!_

This was Apollo would hate that the mention of Clay would. Apollo decides to hate him for not going to space in time. His dream was finally over.

_It felt like his nightmare was coming true..._

The Phantom stared at a wall. _That Wall._ That wall, that may solve his problems even if he created something _very tragic..._

_The Emotions..._

_Where the hell are my Emotions!?_

The torture was inside of him.

* * *

Simon Blackquill was looking at papers for any trial that came. He had not received any text messages from Athena. But Simon knew that was not case.

The unpleasant drizzle was still outside. It brought gray memories that the evil that came to both Athena and Simon.

_"What are we gonna do?"_

_"I-I do not know Athena."_

Athena had a stern look at Simon.

_"But we all saved you!"_

_"No Athena. I am sorry that complained on how your Mother loved you... I feel guilty about it."_

Athena was just saddened.

_"I-I know Simon."_

Simon heavily signed when he thought the emotional story on how Athena's mother wanted to remove her strength on hearing people's emotions

She really hated _those Headphones. Not her mother..._

* * *

The Phantom thought this was all a wrong for him to realize about his fate being in turmoil.

The monster who ruined a girls life... Looked at victims he murdered.

_...57..._

_...I murdered 57 people..._

The Emotional response that he had...

_Was Guilt...  
_

* * *

**AN: Man, after seeing Athena and Apollo's Story. I REALLY felt there pain. I just thought Athena would go on with Simon and Apollo would move on his dream of being a lawyer.**

**Apollo wanted to do this... For his best friend. He would go on Admiring Juniper Woods on how good she really is...**

**Athena and Simon would also value each other as well!  
**

**In the end, I just hope we get to see more info and memories about Athena's mother as well as Clay Terran!**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**


End file.
